After the life
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Después de morir, Severus Snape se encuentra en un mundo que es enteramente suyo. Donde puede charlar con Lily y recordar los momentos juntos. Los dos observan a los hijos de Harry en la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Este fic participa del AI Navideño del Foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Para Darksniels.


**After the life **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Regalo para Darksniels.** Corresponde a su segunda petición: "El segundo es un fic acerca Severus Snape y Lily Evans, pero que se base en el momento de que Snape murio y ambos se encontraron en el mundo de los muertos. Que Lily converse con el, le diga que si fuera podido tener la oportunidad fuera hecho que James y Snape se reconciliaran, de esa manera hacerlos mas cercanos y que si fuera tenido la oportunidad nombrarlo el padrino del hijo que alguna vez pudo haber tenido si no fuera muerto. El final quiero que se ambiente en el epilogo, donde ambos fueron a la plataforma 9 3/4 y conversaron acerca de Harry, Ginny y sus hijos; en especial a Albus y a Lily. En si tambien quiero que tengan un pequeño baile mientras ven partir al tren."

_¡Gracias a Vicrtoire Black por betear la historia!_

* * *

_Severus Snape sintió los colmillos de Nagini clavarse en su piel. El veneno de la serpiente comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, a través de sus venas. Al principio una sensación de ahogo le cubrió la garganta y una profunda impotencia le invadió. Sus ojos se cerraron hasta que no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad._

* * *

**I**

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos por breves segundos, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la intensa claridad. Sus ojos negros escrutaron el paisaje con empeño. Un par de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y una sonrisa dulce, se dibujaban a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— ¿Lily? —preguntó Severus confundido.

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de disipar la imagen de Lily Potter pero no desapareció. Ella seguía sonriéndole.

—Supongo que estarás confundido —la voz de Lily sonaba como la recordaba.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos? —fue lo primero que preguntó Severus.

El color verde predominaba en todas las direcciones posibles. Las hamacas pintadas de colores intensos, el tobogán oxidado y los dibujos en el suelo le hicieron pensar a Severus que se encontraban en un parque.

—Nos encontramos en otra realidad, otro mundo, en el otro sueño —explicó ella y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más—. Muchos nombres para el mismo suceso. Nos encontramos en la vida más allá de la muerte, como dirían los muggles. Más concretamente, nos encontramos en el parque te nuestra infancia. ¿Te acuerdas el árbol que tallamos cuando teníamos nueve años?

Él estaba conmocionado por la nueva realidad que se presentaba a sus ojos. Le costó encontrar el árbol al que se refería Lily. Cuando tallaron el árbol estaba cubierto de hojas de diferentes matices, ahora sus ramas se extendían como brazos delgados pero en el tronco seguían tallados sus nombres.

—No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes —dijo Severus—. Solo teníamos nueve años.

—Siempre significaste mucho para mí, Severus —contestó Lily—. Lástima que tú nunca te dieras cuenta.

Entonces los recuerdos lo salpicaron como si de un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno se tratara.

La primera vez que vio a Lily en el mismo parque donde ahora estaban parados, el instante en que ella fue seleccionada para Gryffindor y sintió que algo se había roto, cuando le llamo sangre sucia en medio de un corredor concurrido y el día que se entero que contraería matrimonio con James Potter.

—Sobre la vez que te llame sangre sucia... —comenzó a decir Snape. No había tenido la ocasión de disculparse y cuando se había decidido a hacerlo, fue demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé —interrumpió ella—. De haber tenido la oportunidad te hubiera nombrado padrino de Harry.

—Potter y Black jamás lo hubieran permitido.

—Todos estos años has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a Harry. Pusiste tu seguridad en juego para protegerlo a él.

—Hice todo eso porque es tu hijo —contestó Severus.

—Mi hijo con otro hombre —dijo Lily y una pizca de remordimiento asomo en su mirada—. Tú no tenías por qué protegerlo y sin embargo lo hiciste.

—Por que era lo único tuyo que me quedaba —susurró él, de forma apenas audible—. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos, me acordaba de ti.

Lily junto sus manos con las suyas y lo abrazo. Severus se quedo estático por un breve instante pero luego correspondió el abrazo. Una cálida sensación comenzó a nacer en su pecho y luego se extendió por cada célula de su cuerpo.

* * *

**II**

* * *

El aliento de los transeúntes se dibujaba en el aire como telarañas. Familias enteras desde distintos puntos de Gran Bretaña llegaban a la estación de King Cross para despedir a sus hijos. Las lechuzas ululaban en sus jaulas.

—¿Potter y Black no vendrán a ver a sus pequeños discípulos? —preguntó Severus con una extraña mueca.

—Ellos prefieren sentirse orgullosos de su legado y estar presentes en sus primeros desastres en Hogwarts —explicó Lily.

Ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Severus miró en la dirección que indicaba. Harry Potter se acercaba con su esposa y sus tres hijos.

—Son hermosos, ¿no crees?

La pregunta de Lily lo sorprendió por breves segundos. Severus no supo que decir, no encontraba las palabras correctas para esa respuesta.

—Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. El chico del medio ha heredado su cabello desordenado y tus ojos.

—¿Sabes como se llama? —Severus negó con la cabeza—. Albus Severus Potter.

La incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Qué pretende ese chico? ¿No dejarme descansar en paz?

Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

—Lo que él pretende es honrarte a su modo. Albus es un buen chico, el más tranquilo de los tres.

—Como sea —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto—. Déjame adivinar, ¿el mayor se llama James Sirius?

—Así es.

—Una desastrosa combinación. Siento lástima por Minerva. Debe de causarle muchos problemas.

James Sirius Potter pasó junto a ellos empujando su carrito.

—El año pasado convirtió el aula de Adivinación en un estanque de sapos.

—No me sorprende —admitió Severus—. Para el séptimo año habrá puesto Hogwarts de cabeza.

Una niña que no tendría más de nueve años, también pasó junto a ellos. Su cabello era pelirrojo y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

—La bella Lily Luna. La adoración de su padre.

—No lo pongo en duda. Si hereda tus encantos, tendrá que esforzarse para mantener a los chicos lejos de ella.

—Todo irá bien —dijo Lily con ese tono maternal que la caracterizaba—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus Snape sonrío.

Él le extendió su mano y ella con gusto aceptó. Las dos figuras se alejaron danzando una música que solamente ellos escuchaban mientras la locomotora escarlata comenzaba el viaje.


End file.
